1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article vendors, and more particularly, to such vendors having multiple magazine dispensers which dispense articles from an end thereof.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is particularly useful as a cigarette, or similar article dispensing apparatus. There has been a considerable increase in the brands of cigarettes available to the public over what there used to be in the recent past. Also, many of the brands are offered in different lengths which further increases the choices available. Because of this increased number of cigarette types and choices of packaging, existing cigarette dispensing apparatus generally do not hold a large enough variety of these items to cover the desired choices of a significant number of customers.
Conventional cigarette vending apparatus, or the like, generally dispense from a plurality of vertical columns in such a way that the lowermost package drops by gravity into a chute which takes it to a delivery station where it can be accessed by a customer. This arrangement generally limits the number of columns which can be contained within a standard cabinet size and thus limits the selections available to a customer.